


Fractured

by Macx



Series: Shards [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poisoned by Naraku, driven insane with the need to kill, Sesshoumaru is out for Inuyasha's blood. The unimaginable happens: Inuyasha wins -- and ends up with a feverish and delirious Sesshoumaru on his hands...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured

WARNINGS: Sesshoumaru ouchies  
   
 

The plan was easy. So simple, he should have thought of it before. Why fight each of them individually when he could let them fight each other?  
A cruel smile twisted Naraku's lips as he sat in his palace, eyes on the round mirror Kanna held for him. The white girl was completely still, a statue that only moved or spoke when he commanded her to. She was his detachment after all.  
Inside the mirror, the image of Inuyasha and his group was shown. At his nod, Kanna changed it to the second participant in his game. Yes, he was coming closer, too.  
The stage was set. Soon the play would have its final curtain.

* * *

Gentle white clouds rode high against the brightly blue sky. The distant ocean gleamed a brilliant turquoise and the crests of the waves were a foamy white, almost unreal. Here and there silvery beaches twinkled with the promise of relaxation and a good time. At the far western edge of the forest, rising in sharp contrast to the sea and the beach, volcanic highlands reached for the sky.  
Out of the forest, ancient stone towers rose like fingers, telling a tale of the long gone builders of this temple. The towers and walls were overgrown with vines, showing signs of decay. Nature had started to claim the land, the stones around the temple towers cracked with young plants pushing their way out of the ground. Moss covered the tiles.  
It was a place of mysteries and secrets which might never be revealed, the ancient stones fading with the centuries. Few people ever made it here and not many returned. The woods were crawling with youkai, but none of them had been any danger for the group traveling up the old road, which had been paved with stones once. Now there was barely anything left. Villagers had stolen what they could safely carry, though farther up into the forest, the road was more intact.  
Inuyasha huffed as he slashed at the latest youkai who had thought they were an easy target. His claws were enough and Tetsuseiga didn't need to be unsheathed. Miroku threw some ofuda to stun more attackers, then dealt with them with his staff. Kagome was under the protection of Sango and Kirara, who easily killed the last two.  
"Pathetic," Inuyasha growled and walked on.  
"True," Miroku agreed, smiling cockily. "But it's a nice work-out."  
Rumors had it that a Shikon shard was in the ancient temple. Apparently a youkai had found it and holed up inside the structure. Since it didn't come out to play, Inuyasha and the others had decided to go to the place.  
"Can you feel anything?" Inuyasha called, catching Kagome's attention.  
She looked over at the temple, which was already visible from here through the growth of trees, frowning. "Yes. One shard. Not moving."  
It had been the same ever since they had set out. If the youkai had inserted the shard into his or her body, why wasn't it moving toward them? Or was it waiting for them to arrive at the temple?  
"Then let's go," Inuyasha decided and they continued.

*

The temple as such had seen a lot better days. Most of the structure had collapsed in on itself, except for the towers and the center building. They were probably held upright by the countless vines growing all over it. The group stood in the vast yard that led to the temple building, carefully looking around.  
"It's inside," Kagome said, looking at the entrance, dark and foreboding.  
Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsuseiga and his features settled in a decisive expression. Nothing moved, nothing stirred, and he couldn't smell any youkai nearby.  
"I don't like this," Sango muttered, Hiraikotsu at the ready, Kirara at her side.  
Miroku nodded. "This feels… weird."  
Inuyasha could only agree. But they had to check things out unless they wanted to leave a possibly easy to attain Shikon shard in this ruin.  
They slowly approached the temple entrance.  
There was a strange, buzzing noise coming from the entrance.  
Sango frowned, tensing, as did the others. The buzz became louder. From one second to the next five bugs shot out of the entrance. They were rather squat, with no legs and six spindly arms, giving them the look of flying spiders. They never hesitated a second and homed right in on the five people.  
Sango jumped to one side, raising the Hiraikotsu and taking out the first with a precision shot between where the round head was connected to the body. The bug gave a screech as it was severed in two and fell to the ground, smoking. Two other bugs veered off from their flight towards Kagome and Shippo, and began to attack Sango, who received help in form of Miroku and his staff.  
Inuyasha sneered. "That's all?" he taunted.  
Tetsuseiga wouldn't even get a decent work-out with that. That was the moment more bugs came. They didn't look like Naraku's poison bees, but they were a pest nevertheless. Using his claws, Inuyasha ripped them to shreds, keeping half an eye on the others who were faring well. Miroku's staff ripped through the bodies, as did Sango's boomerang, and Kirara was taking care that none of the bugs came close to the only two who couldn't fight close range. Shippo did his best with the foxfire, but his powers were those of illusions. Foxfire couldn't outlast the swarm.  
Inuyasha smashed two bugs into the wall, but the other one got through. Its legs curled around him and as the hanyou raised his arm to tear it off, it bit him. There was a dull pain as the sharp mandibles perforated his skin, but he ignored it. He had had worse injuries by much more imposing opponents. His hand came down on the head and split it open. The spider bug let go and dropped to the ground where it fell victim to a precision cut from Tetsuseiga.  
Suddenly there was a low rumbling noise coming from behind them. Inuyasha stopped and turned his head. First there was nothing, then a cloud of dust and debris billowed toward them with a speed that showed the hanyou that they were in trouble.  
"Watch out!" Sango screamed.  
Miroku dove for Kagome, who was in danger of being blown away, while Shippo clutched Kirara's fur as the big cat hunkered down against the oncoming force.  
Wind rushed past them, carrying millions of particles of debris, then came the shockwaves.  
The floor beneath Inuyasha bucked and creaked ominously. He staggered and fell against the wall -- which gave way. Inuyasha gave an exclamation of surprise as he rushed down what seemed to an old shaft, then slammed hard against an unyielding piece of rock. Gasping, he tried to get his bearings when the second shockwave hit. This time it was much stronger. Inuyasha was thrown off his precariously balanced position and fell again. This time he crashed through several support beams and covers, finally coming to rest on the hard ground. But he was in no state to really notice that his rapid descent had been stopped. The world around him had blacked out.

Above, the wind had stopped, the earthquake had died down.  
Four very dirty and exhausted individuals lay on the cobble stone, breathing hard, coughing, groaning softly. Just left of Miroku was a hole in the ground.  
Otherwise, everything was quiet again.

* * *

 _Hate._  
 _Pain._  
 _Rage._  
Inuyasha shook his head and tried to concentrate, but the emotions didn't disappear. They seemed to grow in strength and intensity, and he was hard pressed not to yield to them. It was like someone was removing every wall, every restraint around his most feral side. Part of him tried to tell him something, that this had happened before, but it didn't get through the ever-increasing whirlpool of uncontrolled emotions.  
The ride down the shaft had left him stranded at the foot of the mountain. It was as if someone had poured him out like garbage, leaving him in a tangle of old undergrowth and rotting stone at the bottom of the shaft. The others had to be up at the temple since no one had followed him down.  
Inuyasha was worried about them, about what had happened after he had taken this dive, and since there was no enemy to fight down here, he had started to make his way back to the top. He had lost Tetsuseiga in the fall and since it wasn't lying anywhere in the vicinity, he suspected it was either stuck in the shaft or still in the temple. Either way, he would get it back.  
Walking through the forest, he suddenly caught a familiar scent.  
 _Assassin_ , the voice inside of him whispered. Killer.  
Inuyasha shuddered and nearly lost his footing.  
The scent intensified and he finally realized who it was. His thoughts seemed so sluggish all of a sudden, but each feral one was burning like a red hot poker, drowning out everything else.  
Sesshoumaru.  
 _Killer._  
His brother was near.  
 _Fury._  
 _Rage._  
 _Pain._  
It was getting harder to shut out the small voices inside of him, demanding revenge and death.  
His hands clenched. He raised one hand and looked at the suddenly longer claws, feeling immense satisfaction as he studied the deadly weapons.  
Rage, utter and uncontrolled rage.  
It was as if he was looking at the world through a haze of red. Everything around him was blurring into one, everything but one thing. In the red haze stood a threatening form with glowing red eyes. It looked vicious and dangerous and cold.  
 _Kill him!_  
Inuyasha heard a soft, primal snarl emerge from his lips.  
 _Yes, kill him_. Sesshoumaru had tried to kill him before, had nearly succeeded on numerous occasions. It was time to settle the score and show his youkai brother just how good a hanyou really was.

* * *

Miroku picked himself up from the uneven ground, coughing, covered in sand and tiny fragments of rock. Beside him, Kagome did the same and he could see Sango and Kirara not far away, Shippo clinging to Kirara's fur. Everyone seemed okay, though they were all dusty.  
"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking around.  
Miroku's eyes darted across the yard, but there was no sign of his mate, though there was a rather large hole in the ground not far away.  
"Don't worry about your flea bag of a friend," a new voice rang out. "He's been taken care of."  
"Kagura," Sango growled and Miroku squinted through the settling dust.  
Not far away from them stood the detachment from Naraku, her red eyes glinting evilly. She held her closed fan in front of her chest, a picture of deadly elegance in her silk kimono and elaborately combed hair.  
"You are a pest," she declared. "To be found wherever we step."  
"Where is he?" Kagome demanded. "What did you do to Inuyasha?"  
She smiled sweetly. "Like I said, he was taken care of. As of now, he's finishing Naraku's business, getting rid of a thorn in his side. You should be grateful. We're doing you a service, too."  
"What are you talking about?" Miroku yelled.  
She smiled more. Her fan opened fractionally and Miroku tensed, raising his staff.  
"You'll see. Just don't interrupt now. Dance of blades!"  
And with that she moved the fan, letting lose her blades. They cut into the ground, ripping out large chunks, digging grooves into the old temple yard.  
"Watch out!" Miroku yelled and grabbed Kagome around the waist, throwing her aside.  
He landed on her, wincing as stones bounced against his back, and he kept his head down. One larger stone clipped his shoulder and he barely suppressed a moan, but he had no time to think about injuries.  
"Are you okay?" he whispered and felt Kagome nod against him. "Good. Stay down."  
Miroku rolled off the girl and rose in a fluid motion, seeing Sango with Hiraikotsu at the ready near-bye. She nodded at him, then let the boomerang fly.  
Kagura laughed lightly and launched herself in the air, sending more blades at them in the process. Both fighters ducked out of the way, coming up on opposite sides of the Wind User. Miroku knew he couldn't use the kazaana due to Sango's nearness, but it wasn't his only weapon. Pointing his staff at the youkai, he concentrated, channeling his energies into his next blow.  
Lightning danced across the golden staff and homed in on Kagura, but she brought up her fan once more, creating a wind barrier. At least it gave Sango time to get herself out of his way, swinging the boomerang to maybe land a lucky shot, but Kagura wasn't foolish enough.  
Miroku ripped the beads off his right hand. "Kazaana!"  
He had to brace himself against the force of the air hole, greedily sucking in whatever it could get a hold of. Kagura's face turned into an ugly mask as she fought the wild currents.  
"You won't get me, monk!" she snarled. "Ryuuja no Mai!"  
The tornado funnels headed right at him and Miroku had to launch himself out of the way as the ground was cut open with incredible force, ripping apart what was still standing of the temple. The earth shook, spewing stones and debris. Miroku gasped in shock and pain as something clipped his temple. For a moment the world blacked out around him and he stumbled, aware that he was too close to the hole in the ground, which was breaking even more open under the onslaught of the tornados.  
Someone suddenly caught his hand and he was yanked upward. Through tearing eyes he looked up and discovered Sango, hanging on to his wrist with everything she had as she sat astride Kirara. Kagome and Shippo were behind her and the two-tailed cat flew them to safety. She touched down not far away and Miroku tried to get his bearings.  
"Are you okay?" Sango demanded.  
A few months ago, heck a year ago, he would have been flattered and warmed by her worry. He would have used her attention for his gains, but now he only saw her as a friend.  
"Yes. Just a bit bruised," he murmured, touching the shallow cut on his temple. It was leaking blood, but he had other worries now. He could take care of it later.  
"Kagura fled," Kagome said, looking at the temple not far away from them. "I wonder where Inuyasha is and what she meant that he was taking care of Naraku's business."  
Miroku nodded, his own worry about his partner coming back again. "Let's find him."

* * *

The forest around him was teeming with life, youkai and non-youkai, but none were any danger to him. Sesshoumaru strode along the animal path, eyes on the temple not far away. He could feel Naraku's presence, now more pronounced than last night.  
Naraku.  
In the beginning he had been nothing but an annoying upshot, a creature that thought it could upset the balance of power, could use and abuse those around him. Sesshoumaru hadn't really taken notice of him until the day Naraku had offered him the human arm. Even then he had been wary. Someone not willing to fight his own fights ranked rather low in his eyes. Using a powerful youkai to rid himself of a threat had been Naraku's first mistake. Sesshoumaru might want Tetsuseiga and the death of his half-brother, but he didn't need any outside help. Still, he had been interested, had taken the human arm, and he had been able to hold Tetsuseiga; use it…  
He had nearly succeeded; he just hadn't counted on the tenacity, the sheer stubbornness of his little brother, who had shown more strength and resilience than he would have attested a hanyou.  
Naraku had disappeared then, but only from sight, not from his mind. Sesshoumaru had started to keep a closer eye on the upstart, had noticed how strong he was becoming, but he was still too weak to confront Inuyasha on equal terms. He liked to operate in the shadows, let others die in his name.  
Then he had made the mistake of using Sesshoumaru again, trying to actually absorb him. The youkai lord had survived, Naraku had been severely injured, but it hadn't stopped the evil darkness from coming back.  
And he had made his final mistake; he had killed someone close to Sesshoumaru. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, but the relationship had been more than just master and servant. Jaken had been his ally, servant and entrusted friend for countless years. He had been absolutely loyal. His loyalty had cost him his life and not even Tenseiga had been able to bring him back. There hadn't been much left of the imp.  
Sesshoumaru's features seemed to freeze over at the memories. He had left Rin with Aun, now that her other guardian was dead. The girl had been devastated over Jaken's murder, but she had tried not to show it. No tears had flown, but her pain had been almost palpable. It was a pain Sesshoumaru shared, a pain he would never show openly.  
Naraku would pay for his insolence.  
A smell suddenly caught his attention and he stopped, very much aware of the familiar presence. He was surprised that he hadn't noted it before.  
"Inuyasha," he said calmly.  
The red-clad figure appeared out of the forest, looking a bit disheveled.  
Inuyasha frowned, claws flexing. "Why're you following me?" he demanded, clearly furious.  
Sesshoumaru's dispassionate gaze raked over the smaller hanyou. "Don't think that highly of your importance to me, hanyou," he replied.  
"You want to tell me it's coincidence? You just won't give up, right?" Inuyasha snapped.  
Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. His brother appeared more aggressive than usually. Even when they had fought side-by-side against Naraku or the cat demons, there had been tensions, but never like this right from the start.  
The hanyou approached him, radiating aggression. "It's my sword, okay? Our father gave it to me and you can't touch it!"  
Alarm bells went off inside Sesshoumaru's head. Something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. His eyes strayed to the empty sheath.  
"You lost it."  
The blow came fast, incredibly fast, and he had barely any time to move backwards. Still, the sharp claws ripped into the skin of his neck, leaving four angry marks, seeping black blood. Sesshoumaru had a second to be shocked by the unnatural speed, then he instinctively retaliated, backhanding the insolent pup.  
Inuyasha flew backward.  
The cuts started to tingle.  
And then he could smell it. Not the scent of a hanyou, but that of a youkai. Still, not completely youkai. He had smelled it before, had seen the change before, had witnessed the ferocity, uncontrolled and primal.  
The cuts started to burn unpleasantly.  
A soft growl emerged from the hanyou's lips. Inuyasha had landed in a crouch, his hair obscuring his face, but Sesshoumaru had to be blind not to notice the longer claws… and the increasing smell. This was different from before. The smell was… not that of Inuyasha, not that of his father, but something much darker, sinister… extremely dangerous.  
The cuts were on fire, the pain spreading, and Sesshoumaru found himself stagger slightly. His hand closed around Toukijin's hilt and he pulled the sword. It felt heavier than normal, unaccustomed, and his hand was… number…  
He watched his little brother slowly look up. If his nose hadn’t told him about the change in the hanyou, his sight certainly did.  
Blood red eyes locked with his, each underlined by a purple stripe, elongated razor sharp claws dug into the soil, sharp canines flashed when the youkai that had been his brother growled at him deep in his throat. His face was nothing but a grotesque mask of his former features, lips pulled back over his fangs. The loud snarls sounded hostile and as sinister as his looks. An unholy wind, consisting of the energies Inuyasha emitted, whipped at his clothes and hair.  
It was eerie.  
It was terrifying.  
It wasn't his brother.  
Sesshoumaru almost staggered back at the sheer hatred he saw reflected in those eyes. He had only once seen his brother this way once and it had worried him back then. Bokusenou's words came back to him. Inuyasha lost all control, all senses, everything when his youkai blood took over. It had intrigued him back then that the greater youkai blood had such effect on a hanyou, but when he had seen it the first time, pity had been replaced by compassion. He had fought his brother, had knocked him out, and he had told his human friends to use Tetsuseiga to bring him back to normal. It been more painful to see his only living relative like this than Sesshoumaru would ever have thought.  
Now it outright scared him.  
There was nothing human left in Inuyasha, and though Sesshoumaru abhorred humanity this… thing… his brother had become terrified him more than he liked to admit.  
Inuyasha leaped.  
Sesshoumaru lifted his sword, swinging it at the attacking demon. He felt Toukijin's energy, felt the blade vibrate, ready to release its power and push Inuyasha back, but hanyou didn’t so much as blink when he ducked under the blade and swiped at the hand holding the weapon.  
Shock was all that registered for a moment.  
He was fast! Faster than before, much faster than… he… should… be…  
Horror leaked into his mind as Sesshoumaru took in the speed. Faster than… him? Impossible! His brother had never shown such agility, such quick reactions… and the only time he had really touched him, actually injured him, had been because of… luck. Because he had wanted to protect his human bitch, because he had been worried, because he hadn't tried to win, just defended.  
 Sesshoumaru's features twisted into a grimace of pain as hot claws dug into his wrist, severing muscles, nerves and tendons and – held on. Blood gushed out of the wound, a minor one really, but the longer Inuyasha held on, the more it started to burn.  
Their eyes met and an involuntary shudder coursed through him.  
A cruel smirk played around the hanyou's lips as he sank his claws deeper into the bloody pulp that was Sesshoumaru’s right wrist. Looking into his brother’s inhuman eyes, Sesshoumaru moaned at the unnatural pain, knees buckling when Inuyasha sharply flicked his hand, looking somehow satisfied at the sickeningly wet sound of breaking bones. Toukijin clattered to the ground.  
Sesshoumaru had landed on his knees, pressing his injured right arm to his chest and tried his best to get to his feet again. His robes were stained black with blood and he felt dizzy. He couldn't believe it… from such a small injury? But the scratches at his neck hurt like blazes, too. His movements were suddenly uncoordinated, sluggish, and his vision blurred.  
Poison?  
But Inuyasha had no poison claws…  
Jaw clenched, eyes narrowed, he looked at the hanyou. Inuyasha sat on his haunches, sneering, canines bared, and then he raised his bloody hand and slowly licked off the black blood. Sesshoumaru shuddered again.  
A ferocious, nightmarish creature… driven by instinct, the blood lust… nothing else. He had only one chance and that was Toukijin, but there was no way he could hold the sword with his damaged arm now. Inuyasha just smiled, watching his brother stagger to his feet again – and jumped just a split second before Sesshoumaru had gained his balance. This time the claws hit his left shoulder, cutting deep into flesh and muscles, splattering black youkai blood all over the place. The demon lord bit back a groan when he landed on his broken wrist with the force of the strike, feeling the splintered bone fragments move against each other.  
The poison now roared through his system, making it harder and harder for him to think clearly. What kind of poison had been used? Why would his brother use it anyway? It was a weapon of stealth and deceit, and Inuyasha was a rather straight-forward man. He would never stoop that low…  
Looking over his shoulder Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he looked at the thing that had been his brother once – his little brother. Inuyasha just stood there, looking down on him, clenching and unclenching his fists, causing the joints to make little unnerving cracking sounds - and waited.  
“You cursed little halfling,” Sesshoumaru muttered, getting to his feet again.  
He wouldn't be beaten by this… hanyou. Not by Inuyasha!  
The youkai leaped, intending on launching himself high into the air and make one last attack, but he didn’t get far. There was no way to suppress the yell this time when the pain exploded in his thigh, his own momentum driving scathing claws even deeper in his own leg as Inuyasha tackled him and hauled him back down with a force that drove the air out of his lungs, mind numbing pain telling him that the impact had broken at least three ribs and an ankle.  
Panting and hurting all over he lay in the dirt – and then he heard it. A sound so spine-chilling it made the hair on his neck stand up.  
Inuyasha was laughing.  
Sharp claws dug into his hip without warning, their impact whirling him around. Bones scratched against one another when he landed on his left side, another pool of blood darkening his former white kimono. But Inuyasha didn’t stop, attacking again and again, and every assault left deep slash marks in his arms, chest, and abdomen and soaked his clothing and the ground underneath with more and more blood. Mostly Inuyasha waited with his next strike until Sesshoumaru made a however weak attempt to get up, but this was getting more and more difficult, due to poison, increasing pain and blood loss, until he wasn’t much more than a bloody mess, too weak to do much more than just lay there in the dirt and fight for every breath.  
And his brother laughed.  
Looking over his shoulder again Sesshoumaru froze, horrified at both the sound and the sight. It was that very second Sesshoumaru grasped what his brother was doing: the thing that had been his brother was playing with him, had stalked him like a cat that had already caught the mouse and was having fun with its helpless victim before getting in for the final strike. He didn’t have the ghost of a chance.  
“Inuyasha,” he whispered, as the horror of his situation set in.  
The other youkai just smiled humorlessly, something like madness glittering in the crimson eyes before he jumped, ready for the kill. The impact of his brother’s weight on his broken body sent white hot flares of agony through him, but that was nothing against the feeling of scalpel like claws digging themselves into his chest inch by inch, heading directly for his heart.  
Sesshoumaru’s head fell back and he screamed – he was dead.

*

The alpha's head fell back, the throat exposed.  
Submission.  
He snarled, still feeling the heat of rage course through him, but now underlined with hesitation. The smell of blood lay heavy in the air, the dark liquid seeping into clothes, staining the ground, and flowing freely from countless injuried.  
He had won; he had forced the alpha on his back, submitting to him. He could almost smell the pain, a sharp and metallic odor. And the fear. The alpha feared him.  
Satisfaction coursed through his feverish mind.  
Submission.  
He gazed at the exposed throat, noticed the four angry marks he had left there. He saw the racing pulse. And he looked into the glassy, yellow eyes.  
Submission.  
He pushed away from his opponent, claws dripping with blood, his own legs suddenly unable to carry his weight.  
Why… had he fought?  
What… had happened?  
His own mind was a hazy mess and suddenly everything seemed to blank out around him.  
Why?  
And then the world disappeared into darkness.

* * *

When Miroku arrived on the scene, all he could feel was horror. There was blood everywhere, its stench permeating the air, its color soaking the ground, and in the middle of a battlefield that looked more like a slaughterhouse lay Sesshoumaru. The great youkai lord was on his back. His body was riddled with deep, bleeding wounds, one leg looked like it was badly broken, as was the arm, and his clothes… there was hardly anything left to call clothes.  
And Inuyasha…  
The hanyou had just stumbled back, eyes wide, confusion, terror and fear on his features, which were blood-smeared, though there were no visible wounds. His claws dripped of the vital liquid. He took two, three steps backwards, then suddenly collapsed and didn't move.  
Miroku was running before he could even finish the thought and was at his lover's side.  
"Inuyasha!"  
There was no response; he was unconscious. He did a quick, thorough check and found no serious injuries that would account for the amount of blood on him, which meant…  
Sesshoumaru…  
Miroku looked up and paled as he took in the youkai so close by. Inuyasha had done this… to his brother, who was a full youkai and who he hadn't been able to touch very often in battle before. The man was fast and agile, and he seemed to see an attack coming before the attacker had even formulated the plan.  
But Inuyasha had beaten him; nearly killed him… How? And why? Why would Inuyasha do something like this?  
Sango approached the still, bloody form, her face chalky white at the extent of the damage, and when she looked at Miroku, he knew this was serious. Kagome knelt next to Inuyasha too, running her eyes over him.  
"We've got to get him away from here," Miroku whispered.  
She nodded. "What about Sesshoumaru?"  
The question surprised and stunned him. He hadn't even thought that far, but it was true that they couldn't just leave him here.  
"Kirara!" Sango called and the cat walked closer, growling softly. "We'll get him back with us," the slayer said.  
She met Miroku's eyes and he nodded. He had no idea why Sango would want to take care of a youkai, but this youkai was Inuyasha's brother and throughout their encounters with him Miroku had decided not to see an enemy in Sesshoumaru. The man had too many layers to put him into a box already. While he claimed he wanted Tetsuseiga and would kill his brother, he had yet to make this threat a reality. He had backed off too many times, with rather pathetic excuses, to be completely serious about ridding himself of his hanyou brother.  
"I'll help," Kagome offered.  
The monk just nodded, stumbling to his feet with his unconscious burden. Inuyasha hung limply between him and Kagome, the white hair falling over his face, reeking of blood and sweat.  
"Let's go," he only said.

* * *

They had found the abandoned hut yesterday and it was large enough to house them easily. It must have belonged to a farm or something, but there were no more signs of farming around it. The forest had claimed back the cultivated fields and most of the house had been overgrown. It served as insulation against the changes of weather. A creek ran by not far away, with an ancient but still functional wheel turning slowly in its stream. It was where they could get water. Shippo had been busy carrying buckets of it to the house.  
Inuyasha sat in one corner of the large room, reasonable cleaned up, dressed only in his cream robes and red fire rat pants. His face held an expression of infinite horror, his eyes wide and disbelieving. Miroku was at his side, not touching, keeping an eye on the shell-shocked man. His own injuries had been taken care of. The bruises would heal by themselves and the cut had been quickly cleaned and covered. Shippo had been very helpful.  
Inuyasha had woken pretty quickly and while he had reluctantly confessed to a headache and some muscle pain, there were no open wounds or anything. He was himself again. The aggression was gone, but so were the memories. Inuyasha had no recollection as to what had happened to him.  
Sesshoumaru was another matter. Lying on a mattress at the other side of the room, the youkai looked bad. Very bad. Kagome and Sango had been busy cleaning the numerous deep wounds and cuts, some down to the bone, and Miroku had to give it to Kagome, she hadn't flinched away once. Like Sango, she went about her task with an almost stoic acceptance that it needed to be done. Bloody rags littered the floor and both women were covered in the black blood of their patient.  
No one had ever seen the youkai like this. No one. Now and then a soft moan would escape the pale lips, but he didn't rouse from unconsciousness. Miroku was glad for it. Sesshoumaru would be a world of pain if he did.  
Kagome dug out her medicine and started to apply it to the injuries while Sango began to sew shut some of the deep slashes. She then wrapped them up firmly.  
"I don't like these scratches," Kagome said softly, gently wiping at the injury to Sesshoumaru's throat.  
Sango nodded, lips pursed. "Looks like poison…"  
Miroku's eyes tightened. Inuyasha had no poison attack, but the bite from Naraku's creation had done something to his lover…  
He still remembered Kagura's gloating.  
Finally the two women were done and when Sango looked at him, Miroku knew it was even worse than he had thought. Inuyasha seemed to read the expression correctly and suddenly jumped up, making a soft, almost keening noise in the back of his throat, and left.  
Miroku gave the two girls a nod and followed his lover.  
He found Inuyasha at the water wheel, curled up against the gnarled tree growing there, turmoiled eyes staring at the slowly moving contraption. The monk just settled down next to him, waiting. After some time he touched the silent figure, noting to his dismay the pronounced tremors racing through him.  
"Inuyasha," he said softly.  
Frightened eyes met his. "That wasn't me," Inuyasha whispered brokenly. "It wasn't… wasn't…"  
"It was, koishii. It was the demon. He's part of you."  
"No!" Inuyasha started to breathe harder. "The demon blood was sealed! It can't have been that!"  
"This thing that bit you… Naraku's creation… it triggered something."  
Inuyasha made that soft, keening noise again. "No…" He swallowed reflexively.  
Miroku knew that this was worse than the other times before. Back then Inuyasha had been overwhelmed by his own youkai blood, had turned into a demon, but after defeating Ryuukossei he had sealed that part of him away. Now… something had annihilated that barrier, that seal.  
He pulled his lover closer, felt clawed hands dig into his robes. Inuyasha wasn't weak, but at the moment he needed something or someone to hold on to, and Miroku was ready to be that person. He stroked over the thick hair and planted a kiss against one temple.  
Tetsuseiga was back in Inuyasha's possession, but what if he lost that sword again? What if Naraku used these creatures again? The death of Ryuukossei had been like a final chapter in that book, had left Inuyasha secure in the knowledge that he was no longer in danger of being overwhelmed by his youkai side… but now that security was gone.

* * *

Sango stood outside the hut, inhaling the sharp, cold morning air. Her body hurt, her muscles protesting every move, and she knew it came from last night's wrestling match.  
The evening had started calm enough. They had made dinner, Kagome and Shippo cooking while Miroku collected firewood and Sango stayed with their unconscious patient. Inuyasha had been absent, but they all knew why. Miroku had just shrugged at her questioning look.  
Throughout the night her patient had slipped into a high fever. He had tossed and turned, and then he had started tearing apart the mattress. Sango had tried to calm him down enough, getting cold towels to cool the fever, but then he had begun to struggle against her, making noises of fear and denial. Her very touch had evoked a reaction of utter terror and that's when he had lashed out, hitting her in the face. She was glad those claws hadn't struck somewhere.  
"Sango?"  
She turned and smiled at Kagome, who was leaving the hut.  
"You okay?"  
The slayer nodded. "Yes. Nothing's more bruised than my pride."  
Kagome gave the injured cheek a close look. "He really got you good."  
"Delirium."  
It was as if she was trying to apologize for him, Sango noted. Sesshoumaru wasn't really aware of what he was doing; everything had been instinctive.  
"I'll make breakfast," Kagome offered. "Shippo's still sleeping, but Miroku's already gone…" It was half a question and Sango nodded.  
"I heard him leaving before sunrise."  
He was probably wherever Inuyasha had spent the night. The hanyou needed human contact and since he refused to come to them, Miroku had decided to stick to him.  
Returning to the room, she quickly and carefully checked Sesshoumaru's temperature, noting that the fever had dropped again but wasn't gone. She wondered if she should force-feed some liquids into him. Fevers were accompanied by sweating, and sweating meant loss of bodily fluids. Taking a towel, Sango wet it and dribbled some liquid onto the parched lips. Sesshoumaru moved jerkily and his lips twitched.  
They had breakfast not much later. To both women's and the kitsune's surprise, Inuyasha made an appearance, though he barely talked. Sometimes, haunted eyes would look at the hut, but he didn't make a move to go inside. Sango quickly finished her food and returned to Sesshoumaru's side.  
She knew she had a long day ahead of her.

* * *

So his initial plan had failed.  
Naraku's red eyes were on the foreboding darkness that made up the sky of his hidden palace. Inuyasha was more stubborn and resilient than he would have believed him to be. Fighting the strong, mind-wiping poison… not giving in to his instincts to kill his brother… commendable, but in the end futile. He had only lost one battle, but not the war. There would be other opportunities to get rid of the insolent pup and his youkai brother.  
"Naraku."  
Kagura's voice penetrated his thoughts and he turned to look at her.  
"They're weak right now. We could finish them off."  
His eyes narrowed. "Don't be fooled by appearances, my dear Kagura."  
"It would be our best chance!"  
He chuckled. "As I said, don't be fooled. We could lose precious resources attacking them now."  
"But…"  
He silenced her with a look and she stood down, but her expression said it all. She thought he was the fool for letting this chance pass by. But Naraku was also a strategist. Right now, he would let them live.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was curled into a tight, shivering ball of agony. His face was bathed in sweat, he was trembling from pain and fever, and his hand moved weakly, as if to fend something or someone off.  
It had been two days now, Sango mused. Two days of constant care, of touch and go, of fighting for the youkai to live. Sango had been there all the way, bathing the feverish brow in cold water, changing bandages, feeding medicine to the delirious man. Kagome had gone through the well and come back with a huge backpack full of supplies and Sango was thankful for it. She doubted they would have been able to get Sesshoumaru that far without.  
The fever was the worst enemy. The poison was hard to get out of the injured man's system. Drawing the cool, wet cloth over the naked chest of her patient, Sango let her mind drift. She was tired, exhausted, like everyone, but not everyone had voted to stay with Sesshoumaru non-stop. Miroku was with Inuyasha, as was Kagome, who also cooked for them, and Shippo helped wherever he could. Sango just couldn't find it in her to leave the helpless man.  
A man, she mused. Powerful and ethereal in a way, a youkai, but still a man. In his robes and armor, with the fluffy addition he insisted on wearing, he looked untouchable. Always so detached… But now, stripped off all the insignia, clad in just the barest of clothes that allowed easy access to the bandaged wounds, covered in sweat and fighting the fevers, he was just a man. And for the first time she noticed he was also quite good-looking. Not that he hid it otherwise, but the eye was easily deflected by all the insignia. Now… there was only naked skin.  
Sango wiped off more sweat and smiled slightly. Yes, quite good looking, well-built, but still a youkai.  
Sadly.  
A soft moan escaped the pale, parched lips, and Sango tensed slightly. Was he finally waking up?  
Eyelids fluttered.  
It was the moment the bamboo curtain was pushed aside and Inuyasha entered the room. He looked as haggard as Sesshoumaru, with dark circles under his eyes, a look she had never seen on the hanyou before. Nearly killing his much more powerful brother had done something to Inuyasha, and Miroku was probably still working on it.  
Sesshoumaru's eyes suddenly cracked open, cloudy, unfocused, his lips moving slightly.  
Sango immediately reached for the water she had always sitting close by, wetting her patient's lips with a rag.  
"Sesshoumaru?" she asked softly.  
His eyes moved and he turned his head a little, trying to look at the source of the voice.  
And then his eyes fell on Inuyasha.  
A small, frightened gasp escaped the great youkai and while not physically able to, he seemed to push himself away from the form of his brother. The tremors running through his body increased and a soft whimper left the parched lips.  
Inuyasha froze, stiffening, then he whirled around and left.  
Sango knelt at the barely conscious man's side, stunned. Sesshoumaru had instinctively reacted to Inuyasha's presence, had been… terrified. Well, looking at those terrible wounds it was no great surprise, but to be this frightened…?  
The clouded eyes slid shut again and she wiped the hot face gently.  
Inuyasha didn't come back again.

* * *

He knelt in the middle of the creek, scrubbing furiously at his hands and arms, clothes soaked, body shaking. Miroku sat on the soft grass, watching his lover. Inuyasha's features were drawn into a desperate grimace as he tried to wash off memories of his deeds. Finally he waded through the icy water and out of the creek.  
Inuyasha shrugged out of his cold and wet clothes, but when Miroku held out a hand, he hesitated.  
"Koishii," Miroku said softly.  
Inuyasha's eyes were a window to his tormented soul as he tried not to follow his instinct, to crawl up next to the person closest to him, but to just run away and lose himself in his fear. Finally he stepped closer and when their hands touched, the hanyou's knees buckled and he sank down next to his lover.  
Miroku wrapped his outer kimono around him, felt the tremors racing through the naked body, and he held him close. Inuyasha's hands buried into his robes, found warm, naked skin, and wrapped around him. Miroku smiled and whispered soft words, stroking and caressing and kissing his lover until the tremors slowly subsided.  
Inuyasha had his head buried in the black material of his kimono, not looking up, and Miroku tenderly ran a hand over the white hair, over the softly furred ears, which drew a little twitch.  
"I can't wash it off," he finally choked.  
"You can't wash away memories."  
"But I can't even remember! I can feel it, though. I can feel his blood on me… smell it in my clothes and hair and on my skin!" Inuyasha moaned.  
Miroku made soft, nonsense noises, calming him again. His caresses never ceased. He knew this was something Inuyasha had to work through himself, that nothing and no one could help him, but at least he could be there for him.  
"How can a poison make me so much stronger and faster?" Inuyasha murmured.  
"I don't know," the monk answered honestly. "It was Naraku's work."  
A soft growl answered his words.  
"The youkai was released and you were always ferocious then."  
"But never fast enough to even touch Sesshoumaru!"  
True. He had gone up against his brother once before, in battle, and Sesshoumaru had been able to keep him at bay easily.  
"The poison," Miroku repeated. "Whatever its effects were on you, it changed you for a brief moment."  
Silence fell. Inuyasha just buried deeper into the robes and Miroku let him.  
"He won't win!" Inuyasha snarled after several minutes of silence, his voice suddenly hardening. "Naraku won't win!"  
The hanyou sat up, pale face drawn in a mask of conviction.  
"He can throw whatever he has at us, but I won't let him win!"  
Miroku smiled slightly.  
Naraku felt threatened by them, that he was convinced of. Them and Sesshoumaru. He had used them to kill one another and it had never worked. This time, it had been close. Too close. If not for the instinctive gesture of submission from the youkai, and Inuyasha's recognition of it, Sesshoumaru would be dead now. One less threat.  
Inuyasha curled his hands into fists, amber eyes meeting violet ones. "He'll pay," he whispered.  
Miroku wrapped his fingers around one fist and nodded. "Yes, he will."  
His other hand cupped his lover's cheek and he caressed it with his thumb. Inuyasha leaned into the contact and he smiled. The hanyou uncurled his fists and reached up to touch Miroku's hand on his cheek, then came closer, brushing his lips over his lover's. The innocent, affectionate contact deepened, grew into more as lips opened, tongues brushed against each other, and suddenly Inuyasha pushed his lover back against the grass.  
Miroku looked up at his naked partner, but before he could say something, his lips were claimed again, the intensity of the contact rising. He felt his own body react to the insistence of his mate and a soft groan left him as their groins touched.  
"Need you," Inuyasha whispered. "Please…"  
He couldn't deny the request, nor fight the hands expertly undressing him. Inuyasha slid against his warm, nude form, drawing an appreciative sigh, and Miroku let his own hands wander, carding through silvery white hair, over heated skin, reacquainting himself with all the hot spots of his lover. When he lightly bit at Inuyasha's neck, the hanyou threw back his head, exposing his throat and he teethed it gently, drawing little whimpers.  
Both men looked at each other, eyes aglow, faces flushed. The next kiss was slow and hot, but the softness soon made way for a small war of dominance, as each plundered the other’s mouth, wanting, needing, demanding more. Inuyasha's hand slipped between their bodies and Miroku couldn't help a little cry as the clawed fingers closed around his hardness, teasing and stroking. His eyes slid shut with a sigh, but flew open as the hot mouth closed over him.  
"Inu… yasha…" he moaned.  
Canines grazed him ever-so-carefully, heightening the experience, and Miroku's hips started to buck. Strong hands grabbed him, pushed him down, and he groaned in protest.  
"Want… you!" he begged.  
Inuyasha crawled up his body, smiling, kissing him again. "You've got me."  
Preparation was equally slow and tender, and finally the hanyou slid into him. Miroku gasped at the sensation, the way his lover filled him.  
Inuyasha tried to draw it out, going slow and deep, then sped up again, only to slow down once more. Miroku reacted to each change of pace, his hands clawing into the ground. Finally Inuyasha wasn’t able to keep it slow any longer. He ended it in a fury of movement and his harsh gasp almost coincided with Miroku's muffled groan as he reached completion as well.  
Both men lay together, breathing hard. Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around the panting form of his lover. He was still buried inside and wasn't very much inclined to move right now. After a while he had to adjust his position and Miroku gave a sigh of loss as they separated. Inuyasha nuzzled his exposed neck, sighing softly.  
It hadn't solved any problems, but it had taken the edge off things, Miroku mused, lazily stroking the hands holding him. Inuyasha would need time to heal.  
A lot of time.

* * *

Sango was getting worried by now. It wasn't normal for anyone to suffer from fever this long. Sesshoumaru hadn't woken again after the first time, and he was slowly burning up.  
"Maybe we should go to Jinenji," Kagome said softly, dark eyes on the mostly naked man.  
Sango wiped over the hot face again. "You think he would help? I mean, it's Sesshoumaru we're asking help for."  
Kagome shot her a surprised look. "Of course he would help! He's the most gentle and mindful person I've ever met!" She rose slowly. "Will you give me Kirara for a while?"  
The slayer nodded. "You can try your luck," she answered. "And I hope he'll help."  
They sure needed it.

* * *

Kagome and Kirara touched down outside the little hut in the late afternoon. The fields all around them that belonged to Jinenji and his mother were blooming, all the different healing herbs and plants growing healthily. Jinenji was a hanyou like Inuyasha, but unlike him there was no aggressive bone in his body. He was huge, he looked threatening to others, but he was a gentle giant.  
"Jinenji?" Kagome called and walked up to the hut.  
The bamboo curtain was pushed aside and the old, wrinkled face of his mother appeared. A smile crossed her lips and her eyes lit up at the sight of Kagome.  
"Kagome, girl!" she called. "It's nice to see you again."  
Kagome smiled. "You are in good health? Is everything all right?"  
"Oh yes, yes. Ever since the villagers finally understood that my son is no monster, no threat, we live a much better life. It's all thanks to you."  
Kagome blushed a little. "We didn't do much…"  
She waved her hand. "Of course you did! You saved our lives, Kagome-sama."  
She blushed more. "I've come to ask a favor. Is Jinenji home?"  
The old woman nodded. "Come inside. We're eating."  
Kagome stepped into the hut that was just large enough to allow the large hanyou to sit. A smile appeared on his horse-like features and the bulging, blue eyes lit up.  
"Kagome."  
"Hello, Jinenji. I've come seeking help for an injured friend."  
It was suddenly so easy to call Sesshoumaru a friend, though he wasn't exactly friendly. But he was someone in need.  
"Is one of your companions hurt?"  
"No. It's Inuyasha's brother."  
The hanyou frowned a little.  
"He's a youkai," Kagome added, then started to explain the injuries, as well as the poison.  
Jinenji's features were grave. "Youkai mend quickly, but the poison sounds terrible. It keeps his body from healing itself."  
"We tried all kinds of medicine, but nothing helps. Please, if you have something, I'm willing to trade whatever you want for it."  
He smiled again, that sweet and gentle smile. "You already paid me more than enough, Kagome. I will give you your medicine. Come."  
They left the hut and he led her over to one of the fields, pointing at the green and yellow plants. "Take the stems and squeeze out the oil contained inside. Smear it on the poisoned cuts. Take the flowers and make a tea. You have to make him drink it, whether he refuses or not. It will lower the fever."  
Kagome picked some of the plants and put them into her backpack. "Thank you, Jinenji," she said warmly. "I promise to come by again."  
He looked a bit embarrassed, but he seemed more self-assured than the last time she had seen him.  
"I've got to hurry. Bye-bye and thank you so much!"  
She ran over to Kirara, who had been patiently waiting for her, then the two were airborne. Jinenji waved as they rose into the sky and hurried back.

* * *

He swam in a gray sea of nothingness. There was no light, no shadow, no pain, no nothing.  
Pain.  
A faint memory of pain stole itself upon him and he looked down his body -- only to stop in surprise. He had no body. But the memory of pain remained.  
Pain.  
Puzzled he tried to remember more.  
Red, merciless eyes  
Pain.  
A roar of a wild animal, without conscious thoughts, without reason, with only the instinctual behavior of a predator.  
Pain.  
Sharp talons ripping into his body. A body slowed down and sluggish; poisoned.  
Incredible, unbelievable pain.  
There were voices around him. He faintly recognized them from somewhere, but was unable to attach a name or meaning to them. With an effort he tried to move from where he was and get to the voice. He wanted to know the one who talked, but he couldn't move. Every time he tried the pain increased. It was like a living barrier between him and the voice.  
Weak.  
Tired.  
Sleep.  
The grayness around him was oppressive. He fought against the ever tightening walls of gray against gray, but it was a fight he was losing. He was too weak, too tired. The pain was omnipresent.  
He slipped back into nothingness, his awareness fading.  
Sleep.

* * *

Sango caressed the pale face, followed each line with her fingers, and brushed some strands away. It had been twelve hours now since Kagome had returned and they had followed Jinenji's instruction, making the medicine. Forcing the tea down the youkai's lips had been hazardous. He had fought them, claws flashing, and only because Miroku had come to their aid, firmly pushing down Sesshoumaru's wrist, had they been able to get the liquids into him. Of course it had opened the barely healed wound at the hand once more, the broken bones slipping out of alignment, inducing more pain. Sango had had to bandage everything once more. The cuts were showing fast progress. The oil of the healing plants had taken effect. The red infection and the swelling had gone back.  
Now she just watched him. For the first time, she had the muse and the time to do so. Sesshoumaru had fine features, but still strong. His hair was not as thick as Inuyasha's, but a lot longer. She had dealt with the unruly silvery mane by tying it together with a sash. It was rather dirty and in the hours she had spent sitting at his side, she had started to brush out the dirt and blood. Still, he needed a good washing.  
The youkai twitched slightly, lips moving, mumbling incoherently. He had done so in the past two days already. Whenever the fever caught a hold of him, he would fight invisible enemies or whimper something she didn't understand. Sango had quickly found out that physical comfort helped. Strange as it was, since Sesshoumaru didn't really come across as a man who liked to be touched.  
The wounds were healing; slowly. His youkai powers helped, but the amount of injuries was taking its toll. Inuyasha needed three to four days for a serious wound to heal; youkai needed less. But this one had been nearly killed and the blood loss had been worrying. Sesshoumaru might be one of the most powerful youkai alive, but he had his limits.  
There was a soft but very terrified gasp and Sesshoumaru curled up, whimpering in pain and fear. Sango immediately touched him, running a gentle hand over the hot skin, murmuring nonsense words. It helped, it calmed him down, and her strokes even relaxed him a little. It was so strange doing this… and somehow it also felt right.  
Sesshoumaru, like Inuyasha, was a victim. Naraku was behind the poison that had broken the seal of Inuyasha's youkai blood, he was the true enemy.

* * *

Consciousness returned.  
Memories flooded his waking mind, but they were too many to make sense immediately. He felt like dragged out of a swamp, out into the open -- vulnerable.  
What he could filter out of the whirlpool of information was the sound of a voice, talking softly, almost coaxing, but he doubted it was meant for him. Pain registered in various parts of his body, but the memory of what had been and what was now told him that he had been off a lot worse.  
"Sango," the voice said and he finally registered it as male. "C'mon, you've got to get some rest. You've been here for three days in a row."  
"I'm fine," a second voice insisted. Female.  
Sango… The name meant something to him.  
Sango…  
The demon exterminator!  
Sesshoumaru's mind snapped into awareness, though it was a far cry from his usual, sharp wit. With the awareness, more memories returned.  
His brother – attacking him without reason. Red eyes, changed features, the wild smell of a youkai all around him, intermixed with something sharp and distinctly not Inuyasha. The claws flashing at him, nicking him once – and the poison. It had slowed him down, it had made him fall prey to the thing his brother had become for some reason or other.  
"Sango, please."  
Miroku, the monk. That was him.  
Yellow eyes cracked open and while his vision was a bit blurry, it cleared quickly. He was laying on the ground in some abandoned hut, and from the feel of it he was mostly naked. What he could see of himself was bandaged. Next to him lay another mattress, often used, rumpled, and on it sat, partially turned away from him, the demon slayer. She looked just as rumpled, tired, almost exhausted. Miroku was kneeling at her side.  
Sesshoumaru kept his eyes open just a crack to watch the two humans. There were more memories, of someone calming him, coaxing him to drink water, touching and stroking him, a gentle voice filled with worry.  
"Sango, it won't help either Sesshoumaru or you if you have a breakdown. You've been here for three days, taking care of him. He's healing thanks to you, but you've got to give yourself some time to rest and recover, too," the monk coaxed softly. "Kagome and Shippo said they'll stay here, keep an eye on him. The fever's down and his healing factor has set in. You can take some time out."  
Sango's shoulder, drooping slightly, straightened briefly. "What if he has a relapse?"  
Why did she care? Sesshoumaru wondered. Why did any of the humans care? Why had they brought him here in the first place?  
"Jinenji's medicine is taking wonderful effect. Even if the fever spikes again, we can bring it down once more."  
There was a soft sigh and when the monk touched her, Sango slumped slightly.  
"C'mon," he whispered. "Get some sleep, okay?"  
He guided her over to the other side of the room where a fresh sleeping bag lay. She let him cover her and from the sudden change in her body, Sesshoumaru figured she had almost immediately fallen asleep.  
Miroku stayed with her a while longer, his eyes straying over to the 'unconscious' youkai. Sesshoumaru played his role, not willing to attract attention to his awake state of mind. Too much was still confusing him.  
Like… why?  
Why had they helped him?  
For whatever reason?  
He was their enemy. They should have finished what Inuyasha had started. They should fear him, hate him, be glad he had been almost dead at their hanyou friend's claws. Instead…  
There had to be something behind that helpfulness. No human helped a dying youkai; they would rather give him the death blow than treat his wounds.  
So… why?

* * *

Inuyasha spent his time away from the hut. He didn't go there for either food or sleep; he camped at the water wheel. Miroku was with him, keeping him company, though he sometimes went back to the others for a while to talk, see how Sesshoumaru was faring.  
"The fever's down," his lover now said, caressing the silver head resting on his lap. "His healing powers aren't really up to speed, but I think he's through the worst. For the first time I wish we had Myouga with us," Miroku added with a grin. "He could have sucked the poison out."  
"You couldn't convince that coward to go near Sesshoumaru with a stick," Inuyasha replied.  
His eyes were half closed and he enjoyed the massage Miroku's fingers gave his ears. The monk really had an ear obsession, but it felt incredibly nice, so who was he to complain?  
"True," Miroku conceded, smiling more.  
He tugged playfully at one ear and Inuyasha twitched it. Blunt teeth gave it a light bite and he turned to look up into the sparkling, violet eyes of the man he loved.  
"What?"  
"Don't you think it's time to take that last step?" Miroku asked gently, finger-combing the bangs hanging into his forehead.  
Inuyasha's brows drew together in misgiving.  
"It was an instinctive reaction born out of pain and fever, koishii."  
A sigh escaped the hanyou's lips and he looked away, gazing at the slowly turning wheel. "You know," he said after a while, "it should make me feel more powerful, even victorious, that the mighty Sesshoumaru-sama is afraid of his dirt-blood hanyou brother, but when he looked at me… and was so terrified… I felt sick. I was disgusted at myself."  
Miroku interlaced their fingers. "It's because of who you are, Inuyasha. You're not a cold bastard; you feel. You have regrets."  
He closed his eyes.  
"Koishii?"  
Inuyasha reluctantly looked at his mate.  
"It's okay to feel like this," Miroku told him. "But if you let it linger, the fear will consume you."  
He sat up abruptly. "I'm not afraid!"  
"That's the spirit."  
Inuyasha shot him an angry look and Miroku smiled placatingly. The hanyou huffed and stuck his arms into his sleeves.  
Miroku got up and stood before him, stretching out one hand. "Come."  
Amber eyes looked at him, then a clawed hand curled around his and he was easily pulled up. Together they walked to the hut.

* * *

"Inuyasha!"  
Shippo ran toward the two men, eyes wide, slightly out of breath.  
"He's gone!"  
"Who?"  
"Sesshoumaru! He left the hut!"  
Inuyasha's brows drew together. His brother was barely strong enough to lift a finger… and he hadn't been very much aware of his surroundings throughout his waking moments.  
"Kagome and Sango searched the vicinity, but he's gone!"  
"He can't have gotten far," Miroku murmured thoughtfully.  
"I'll find him," Inuyasha growled. "Bastard!"  
And with that he stalked back to the hut where a worried Kagome and one very pissed-off Sango were already waiting.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had left the ramshackle house at the first, possible chance. The slayer was asleep, as was the kitsune, and the others had left. He had found a simple robe, possibly from the monk, and put it on. His body trembled with the cursed weakness, and dizziness assailed him the moment he tried to move too fast. Gritting his teeth, the tall demon set one foot in front of the other, making his slow and painful way out of the abandoned hut and into the forest. Every movement hurt, even breathing, but it was a welcome distraction from the confusion deep inside of him.  
Why had they helped him? Why did they continue to take care of him?  
It was a rather balmy day, which he was grateful for. Sesshoumaru doggedly made his way down a well-trodden path, each stumbling step taking him further away from the others. He knew he was in no condition to fight a youkai should one try and take a piece out of him. But staying with the group of his brother was no alternative either. He had no guarantees for his future, but even in his weakened condition he was still strong enough to defend himself for some time should some foolish youkai try to attack him now.  
Despite the pain, he walked quite a distance until he reached a solitary spot in the middle of a clearing. The sun was slanting through the canopy of trees, there was the background bustle of insects, the sound of birds, and the grass was still very soft and green.  
It had taken him a long time to get there, and he had needed to stop twice. He lowered himself to the ground. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes against a wave of renewed pain, of nerve endings flaring to life and telling him that abuse was not taken lightly. It took some minutes to get the pain and his breath back under control.  
He let his eyes wander, drinking in the sight of peaceful nature around him. Usually it calmed him and he was able to think more clearly. Today it only spoke of his weak and failing body, of his injuries and the victory his brother had had over him.  
Inuyasha…  
Even now Sesshoumaru couldn't quite understand what had happened throughout that battle, only that deep down inside of him the fear had anchored itself quite firmly. He was afraid of his little brother, of the dirt-blood hanyou he hated, of the man he had sworn to kill. Well, at least he had so in the past. Lately he hadn't undertaken any greater efforts to make his threat reality. Naraku was taking up too much of his time. The evil darkness was growing, erasing stronger youkai as it spread, absorbing those it wanted and killing the others not fit for merging with Naraku. Sesshoumaru was one of the few who were a threat to Naraku.  
Inuyasha…  
Just thinking of the fight left him with cold sweat and the lingering fear and horror that it might happen again. The mere thought of facing his brother gave him uncontrolled shivers.  
He gritted his teeth. Sesshoumaru wasn't afraid of some hanyou!  
But Inuyasha had proven to be so much more than what he had perceived him to be in the past. He had grown incredibly fast, evolved from the pathetic, temper-ridden creature into a worthy fighter. A worthy opponent.  
Still, what had attacked him had been more than the thing his brother turned into when the greater youkai blood overwhelmed his mind. He had been feral when Sesshoumaru had first faced him head-on as a youkai. Back then, there had still been something of Inuyasha left. This time… there had been only the primal part, the need to maim and kill… and play with his prey…  
He shuddered.

* * *

It wasn't very hard to follow the smell of medicine and blood, and when Inuyasha reached the small clearing, he stopped just behind a tree, looking at the almost frail looking form of his brother.  
Frail.  
Not a word easily associated with the mighty Sesshoumaru-sama. But right now he looked thin, drawn, almost haggard, and still very much in pain.  
Sango had nearly thrown a fit when she had woken to the youkai's absence. Inuyasha had told her and the others to stay put. He would find out where his brother had gone off to.  
Well, here he was. Sitting with his back against a tree, his face pale, pain reflecting in every line. Inuyasha stepped out of the forest and the narrow face turned to look at him. For a moment there was that fear again, that terror, and Inuyasha felt something stab him. As often as he had faced his brother, had gone up against him, he had never seen that fear. He had never felt that Sesshoumaru wasn't anything but in control of their encounters. Right now, if he could have moved, Sesshoumaru would probably have stumbled back from him. As it was, he was tensing slightly, wincing as his injuries protested. One hand took hold of his sword's handle, though Inuyasha doubted he was even strong enough to swing it. Well, he had been strong enough to carry it here, but the trail he had followed showed that he had used it as a crutch.  
"What do you want?"  
The usually so dispassionate baritone sounded uneven, slightly cracked, interlaced with weakness.  
"Why did you leave?" Inuyasha asked, stopping a good distance away from the other.  
Sesshoumaru's features closed off and he looked away.  
"We want to help," the hanyou added.  
"Why?"  
Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists. "Because."  
It got him a raised eyebrow. That had to hurt, too. It pulled at fresh scars.  
"Listen, I don't know what happened, but I didn't want to kill you!"  
Another raised eyebrow. Inuyasha sank onto the ground and looked at his brother.  
"I didn't," he repeated. "Something happened in that temple… One of Naraku's new bugs bit me. I don't know what kind of poison that thing had, but it made me… insane. I can't remember anything… but I can still smell it, feel it…" He shuddered slightly.  
"So your conscience and pity has you taking care of me," Sesshoumaru stated.  
"No," he growled. "You would've died otherwise!"  
"Why would you care?"  
Inuyasha met the golden eyes head-on. "Because you're my brother."  
Sesshoumaru couldn't hide the startlement. Inuyasha refused to explain himself any further. He just sat there, waiting. He knew he couldn't get Sesshoumaru to come with him; the youkai was too proud to be helped back to a place where humans were treating his severe wounds. So Inuyasha would wait; wait until the battered body would give out and Sesshoumaru had no other choice left.

Sesshoumaru felt the pain growing, his body demanding he listen to its abused muscles and broken bones, and rest. Still, he didn't move. He simply sat there, his mind turning what his brother had said over and over in his mind.  
'Because you're my brother.'  
He had never had any brotherly feelings for the hanyou. Inuyasha had been his father's bastard son, born of a human mother. Humans were bugs, worms, unworthy of being noted. He had tolerated the woman because it had been his father's wish, but he had never accepted her as anything but a toy for the great youkai. Then she had actually given birth to a son. The great youkai blood contaminated by a human, the bloodline ruined.  
And now here he was, Inuyasha. The hanyou he had hated because their father had given him the greatest of all swords, the Tetsuseiga. All Sesshoumaru had inherited was Tenseiga, the weak and useless second fang of their father. To heal humans; who wanted that anyway?  
Until he had revived Rin.  
Without Tenseiga, he wouldn't have survived Inuyasha's attack either. The hated sword had protected him from Tetsuseiga. Why? It wasn't that he held much love for the tool. And Rin… the little girl who had accepted him without condition, who hadn't been afraid of the demon, who had brought him food and water despite his firm claim that he didn't need it. She had come to him after being beaten, still smiling at him, so happy that he simply looked at her, acknowledged her. Something inside of him had cracked and she had seeped into his system. She had changed him.  
Inuyasha claimed him as a brother, reminding him of their blood relation, and while Sesshoumaru was very much aware of it, he had seen nothing but an embarrassment in the younger man. Rash, rude, temperamental, uncontrolled… and so much stronger than he had ever thought him to be. So resilient, so adaptable, and suddenly so very much mature. It hadn't happened over night – it had started when he had met the human girl Kagome. With each addition to the group, Inuyasha had changed more until he was the man now facing him.  
They had simply taken care of him. The slayer had spent three days with the wounded youkai, had cooled his body down, had administered medicine and herbs, had… cared. They had all cared. They could have left him in that hut, protected from the elements, believing in his healing powers. But here they were, all of them, including Inuyasha.  
Sesshoumaru felt his head swim, the pain doubling. A soft moan left his lips as a muscle spasm ripped through him.  
A hand closed around his arm and he looked up, surprised. He hadn't even been aware of someone approaching. Inuyasha looked down on him, expression filled with worry and apology.  
"Let's get you back," his brother said softly and pulled him up.  
Sesshoumaru cried out as agony lanced through him and fell against the sturdy body that easily adjusted to the additional weight. An arm came around his waist.  
He had no idea how they made it back, only that there were voices, that more hands touched him. Through blurry eyes he saw the demon slayer, her worried features, marred by a frown, then the world suddenly turned upside down and he sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sesshoumaru gasped as a wave of pain hit him. Someone pushed his chest forcefully to the ground and a voice commanded him to relax, it would be over soon. More pain hit, but he didn't shut down again.  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
He knew the voice. It was connected to pain and burning anger. He tried to move away, fear raging through him.  
A strong hand clamped around his shoulder. "Sesshoumaru!" the voice whispered insistently.  
The fear subsided, squelched by his automatic shields. Don't let him see it, don't let him hear it! Hide!  
Instead, he let the instinctive defense take over. Eyes snapped open, glowing red and with the strength of the demon. He snarled at those around him. The aggression masked the fear, the terror at the sight of Inuyasha close by, but he couldn't uphold it. Pushing himself further up, ignoring all the twinges from his abused body, he tried to get some unobtrusive distance between himself and the hanyou.  
Inuyasha's expression was one of shared pain, remorse and guilt, which was quickly wiped away.  
Sesshoumaru rumbled briefly, taking in the two humans also close by. The slayer looked both pissed off and worried, an expression he was getting used to, and the monk was simply worried.  
"Inuyasha," the monk said softly. "Let's go."  
His half-brother hesitated a moment, then nodded and rose.  
The only one who remained behind was the slayer. He could feel her eyes on him, but he pointedly looked the other way. Sesshoumaru was in no mood to deal with the human right now and he was glad his brother was gone. Too many emotions were still coursing through his system, most of them unknown to him for a long time. When had he been this weak and terrified the last time? When had he ever felt that much fear of a single creature?  
He couldn't remember.  
And his cursed body didn't want to heal with the speed he was used to. He was dependent on his brother's friends and that dependency didn't really help his mood.  
When the slayer brought him a bowl of broth, he just turned his head away. Blazing brown eyes glared down at him.  
“You better eat this, youkai, or I’ll make you.”  
She sounded angry. Why? Because he had tried to flee from imprisonment? But he wasn't their prisoner. They hadn't tried to bind him or placed seals on the door.  
Glancing at the slayer who didn’t even remotely think of being impressed, Sesshoumaru ignored the food.  
The bowl was thrust under his face. "I said eat!"  
“I don’t eat human food.”  
He could almost feel her anger.  
“Oh yes, you do. You have to regain your strength, and I will see that you will, even if it’s the last thing I’ll ever do.”  
Surprise registered inside him. Why did she try to heal him? Why had any of his brother's friends been so friendly and helpful? He couldn't find a reason and his brother's cryptic remarks had been even less helpful. Inuyasha probably didn't know either, though Sesshoumaru suspected guilt played a large role. Such a foolish, human sentiment.  
"If you think ignoring me will make me go away, you're wrong," the slayer continued and sat down next to him.  
Out of the corners of his eyes he saw her expression. She planned to stay. Annoying bitch.  
“And what the hell were you thinking, running off like that?” Sango continued, none of her anger gone. It seemed to grow more than less. "I didn't spend three days nursing you back to life so you can kill yourself!"  
“I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, slayer,” he snarled, feeling his own anger rise at her presence. Now why was that?  
“Is that right?" was her sarcastic reply. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you are not even able to walk on your own right now, not to speak of taking care of yourself. I usually don’t spend three days and nights in a row on a patient’s bedside only to have him walk off on his own and ruin my entire efforts! You will stay here, and if I have to tie you to the mattress, is that understood?!”  
“You just try, slayer.”  
Why did he rise to her barbed challenge? Why did his own emotions boil up?  
“Oh? That can be easily arranged, youkai. And if it means I have to ask Miroku and his ofuda for help, don’t think I won’t.”  
"He can't bind me," was the low, dangerous reply.  
"Oh really? Because you're the great Sesshoumaru-sama? Think again! You're a youkai and even if you think he's just a weak human, he can seal you, baka!"  
His eyes flashed red just for a moment, but it drew a steep frown out of the slayer. "Not impressed," she snapped. "Now eat!"  
Sesshoumaru glanced at the bowl and looked away again. He wouldn't eat her food. His body was strong enough to recover by itself. He didn't need her charity.  
The slayer didn't leave. She simply sat there, watching him. The bowl stood where she had put it, the broth cooling.  
"You're one stubborn bastard," the woman finally broke the silence. "You'd rather die than take something from us. Somehow I think you've got one hell of a death wish."  
Her words were so soft, so even, they touched him more than her anger had before. He glanced at the human woman.  
"Why would you care?" he wanted to know, voice equally quiet.  
"Because it's human nature."  
"I'm your enemy."  
A small smile tugged at her lips. "No. You're a pain in the neck. You get Inuyasha's blood boiling and bring out the worst in him, but you're not the enemy. The enemy is Naraku."  
He lowered his eyes a little, thinking. The slayer took the bowl and went over to the cooking fire, replacing the cold broth with hot one, then placed it at his side again.  
And left.  
Sesshoumaru stared at the closed bamboo curtain, confusion raging through him. Humans cared… about their own, not about youkai. He couldn't make sense of her words or her behavior. Finally he tore his eyes away from the door and lifted the bowl. He hesitantly took a sip of the hot liquid, which tasted surprisingly good. Warmth flooded him as his abused, weakened body greedily took the energy the broth provided, and he emptied the bowl slowly.  
Humans were strange creatures. Caring, but violent. Compassionate, but volatile. Resilient, but so easily broken and killed. He had never given them much thought until Rin. Now he was only living in confusion.

* * *

Inuyasha snuggled closer to his partner, enjoying the warmth and the smell of Miroku, his touch, his very presence. They both lay against an old, overturned tree, its giant roots sticking in the air behind them as they used the cover of the plants growing all over the ancient trunk as protection against prying eyes. Miroku leaned down and nuzzled one ear, drawing a twitch.  
"Things are changing," Miroku whispered after a while.  
Inuyasha didn't reply. One of his hands rested against his lover's skin, just taking in the living, breathing body beneath him.  
"Naraku is growing bolder in his attacks. He's gaining strength once more."  
A grunt.  
"We can't stay here forever, koishii."  
"I know."  
"Sesshoumaru…"  
Inuyasha sat up, amber eyes glowing slightly. "I won't leave him, weak as he is!"  
Miroku smiled gently. "I never said so."  
The hanyou sighed softly and Miroku pulled him back against him. "I know we need to continue looking for the shards, but I can't… let him stay here unprotected. Naraku might just be waiting for that moment."  
"I know." Miroku placed a little kiss on his temple. "We'll stay with him as long as necessary; and until you've resolved your issues."  
Inuyasha didn't comment on that remark, staying pointedly silent. The monk smiled a little. He knew that pressing the issue would result in stubborn denial, so he let it slide.

They returned to the hut after sunset. Sango was outside, sitting close to the open fire with Kirara. Miroku shot her a questioning look.  
"He's a stubborn bastard," she answered.  
"Runs in the family," he remarked in a near-whisper.  
Inuyasha shot him a glare, sinking down next to the fire, hands stuffed into his sleeves again. Miroku just smiled.

* * *

He sat with his back against the hut, the afternoon sun warming his skin. His body was still weak from blood loss and pain, and his healing powers seemed to be barely working. It was a new experience for him. Sesshoumaru had never been this dependent on anyone, least of all humans. Even when Inuyasha had cut off his arm had he managed to fend for himself. This time though… it was very different.  
Eyes followed the movement of leaves while his ears picked up little sounds from the forest and the creek. He was very much aware of the woman sitting on the steps of the hut, silent like him. Sango hadn't been very far from him ever since he had managed to get out of the hut, and much to his shame she had been the one who had helped him out of the room.  
A breeze tucked at his kimono, the same he had 'borrowed' when he had tried to leave. No one had claimed it. His own clothes had been torn to shreds.  
Part of him wondered how Rin was faring. The little girl was independent enough to find food and shelter, but there were many dangers in this world and his worry for her rose by the hour. Aun was a guardian, but he would have preferred Jaken.  
The other human woman walked across the clearing, heading toward them. Kagome. His brother's bitch.  
Sesshoumaru frowned a little at the thought. No, not any more… if she had ever been that close. He doubted it. Inuyasha might be a hanyou, but he was a dog demon, at least a part of him. They didn't mate lightly. He had noticed the lack of his smell on her. Of course she carried with her the touch of him, but no intimate contact.  
And Inuyasha smelled of… the one male human among them; the monk. Miroku. Sesshoumaru was intrigued by his brother's choice to mate with a man, with a human man. An opponent to be reckoned with, but still very much mortal and nothing but an insect in the youkai's eyes.  
What did his brother see in him? Then again, this was Inuyasha. He was full of surprises. Whenever Sesshoumaru thought he had him figured out, Inuyasha managed to surprise him again.  
"Sango," Kagome greeted her friend. She looked at him. "Sesshoumaru."  
He didn't acknowledge her presence, like he hadn't acknowledged any of them. He refused their food, though the demon exterminator wasn't fazed by it, and he refused to lower himself to the level of having a conversation with them.  
"If you want to stretch your legs, I'll stay here a bit," Kagome offered and Sango nodded, accepting.  
"Thanks. If he has ideas about getting up and leaving, knock him out," the slayer said coolly, shooting daggers at her patient.  
Sesshoumaru replied with a slight frown.  
"We want him to get well," the human girl argued, "not make him worse."  
"He makes himself worse by insisting he's okay," was the still frigid reply. "I didn't spend three sleepless nights saving this bastard to have him keel over because he thinks he's healed!"  
With that she stalked off, leaving a bemused Sesshoumaru behind, though on the outside he appeared as indifferent as ever.  
The question as to why they had done what they had done still puzzled him. The slayer had nursed him, the human girl had given him her medicine… why? He was their enemy. He was Inuyasha's enemy. If he could, he would take Tetsuseiga and leave the dead body of his hanyou brother behind!  
His eyes were on the trees and bushes again, his mind turning the question over and over in his head.  
His brother was a mystery, as were these humans. He saw no gains, no goal, no motivation behind their actions. It confused him and confusion was not a state of mind he was used to.

Kagome secretly watched the tall man sitting so motionlessly next to the hut. Wrapped in Miroku's spare robe Sesshoumaru looked less the youkai lord than ever. His face showed little signs of the grave injuries he had sustained, but underneath the simple kimono were the marks of Inuyasha's ferocious attack. She had cleaned and stitched and bandaged those wounds; she knew. He was getting better, but slower than youkai normally healed. His mending rate was about the speed as Inuyasha's, which told them all how badly the poison had affected him.  
"That little girl you travel with… where is she? Is she okay alone out there?" Kagome asked, striking up a conversation.  
He didn't answer, just stared off into space.  
"She seems to have a lot of spirit and strength," Kagome went on. "She's strong, independent, but she loves you."  
His eyes twitched a little.  
"I couldn't believe she would voluntarily be with you and Jaken, but she saved him once, abandoning Tetsuseiga. And she followed you after Kohaku's attack, just like that. She was happy to be with you."  
Another twitch.  
"I hope she's okay."  
Sesshoumaru didn't answer, but he didn't have to. It told Kagome more than enough.  
"Is she yours?"  
That almost drew a reaction out of him.  
"Did you know her mother? Is she hanyou?"  
Now the eyes moved and for a brief second, he was looking at her, the dispassionate façade cracked.  
"She looks human. All hanyou show some sign of not being completely human, but she looks normal," Kagome continued, smiling. "She's a lovely girl. A human girl, right?"  
No answer. The man was perfect at being silent.  
"So you adopted her, for whatever reason. She loves you so much that she follows you everywhere; and you are attached enough to want her back after she was kidnapped."  
Now she had him. For a brief moment, those eyes flared to life, showing her a lot the youkai wasn't saying out loud or showed otherwise.  
Gotcha.  
"But that's just me, theorizing, you know." Kagome got up and stretched a little. She smiled at their patient. "I'm probably completely wrong."  
She lapsed into silence again, enjoying the warmth of the day, the fresh breeze, the soft sounds. It was peaceful here, sheltered, and that was a rare occasion.

Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the woman's presence, but it was harder than he would have thought. She was silent now, but her words still rang in his mind.  
He had adopted Rin. Maybe not intentionally, but the little girl had followed him everywhere. She was a brave human, so much stronger than he had ever thought them to be. Resilient, even. She had faced dangers, had come out stronger.  
Was she his girl? Did he feel that much for her? If the answer was no, why did he save her from demons and other monsters? Why did he protect her, why had Jaken always protected her? Why had he followed her kidnappers and felt that cold rage boiling inside at the thought of an injury?  
If the answer was yes… why did it frighten him so?

* * *

The night was filled with a heavy thunderstorm that had come out of nowhere. Rain beat against the ramshackle hut, making it creak and groan, but it held. Outside, water ran down the wooden planks, but the inside was warm and the small fire in the cooking spot shed a glimmer of light.  
Sesshoumaru was wide awake. He was growing itchy, wanted to leave this place, the nearness of so many people, most of them humans. While he wasn't solitary by nature, he had found that it was easier. Jaken had always been his loyal servant and while talkative at times to the point of being an annoying nuisance, he had rarely overstepped the invisible boundaries. Rin… well, she was a human child and Sesshoumaru had quickly learned that while she respected him, adored him, followed his orders, her enthusiasm and sheer enjoyment of life couldn't be suppressed. She radiated happiness and whether he wanted to or not, it had caught him in its snares. He was enthralled by her.  
And he wanted to return, see how she was faring, make sure nothing and no one had harmed her. Aun was a good guardian, had kept her safe when she had tried to find the only plant that could save Jaken's life when he had been stung by Naraku's bees, but he wasn't Jaken and he surely wasn't Sesshoumaru. There was a limit to the intelligent beast's possibilities.  
Sesshoumaru looked around the hut. The humans were sleeping, at least the two women. The kitsune cub was curled up next to the miko, sleeping, too. Inuyasha had taken his place just inside the door, awake like his youkai brother, gazing out into the rainstorm. There was a faraway expression in his eyes and his face was bathed in a mixture of shadows and light. The monk was probably sleeping, sitting with his back against the wall, his staff at the ready.  
Golden eyes, reflecting the light of the fire, suddenly met Sesshoumaru's. The expression was hard to read and it surprised the youkai. Normally, Inuyasha was an open book, but within the two days he had been reasonably conscious, he had seen another side of the hanyou.  
The two men looked at each other without saying a thing. A violent gust of wind rattled at the hut and the rain increased, coming down in torrents. Inuyasha returned his study of the elemnts of nature and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. He didn't go to sleep. He simply lay there, gathering his strength, letting his body heal.

* * *

The morning started with no rain but some clouds, though the sun was peeking through. A light fog reigned over the grassy fields and hung low between the forest. Sesshoumaru had silently sat through the others getting up and having breakfast. He hadn't touched what Kagome had given him, despite the threatening looks from the slayer. He wasn't intimidated by a human.  
"Where do you think you're going?" her voice now snapped as he carefully ventured outside, his muscles stiff but no longer painful.  
Sesshoumaru didn't deign her with an answer, just gazed out over the morning freshness around him, then raised his eyes to the sky. There was a distinct prickle, something familiar, and he recognized it.  
"You're not fit to walk around!" the human woman went on.  
He shot her a look, but like before she didn't show the slightest respect. That was the problem with humans. They either cowered and groveled, or they thought they were superior to youkai.  
The feeling got closer and suddenly the impressive bulk of the two-headed dragon Rin had named 'Aun' appeared. Inuyasha's hand immediately closed around Tetsuseiga's hilt, but he didn't draw it. He just looked ready to fend off a threat. Aun touched down gracefully, rumbling in recognition of Sesshoumaru.

No one had expected the arrival of Sesshoumaru's pet dragon and from Inuyasha's expression, he hadn't heard or smelled him.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
The happy exclamation rang out over the clearing and they gaped at the little girl that slid off the dragon's back, beaming at the youkai standing some feet away from them.  
Kagome gave the girl a once-over, pleased to notice that she looked healthy, clean and very happy to see her guardian.  
The girl stopped and looked at them with wide eyes, suddenly unsure as to what to do. She had found Sesshoumaru but he was in company of people she had only met once before.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she queried.  
Sesshoumaru glanced over at his brother, who was drawn between honest confusion and trying to look indifferent. The latter lacked quite some conviction. No words were exchanged, but somehow something happened. Inuyasha suddenly nodded once, then Sesshoumaru strode over to the girl.  
"Rin," he only said.  
She beamed again, all hesitancy gone.  
"We leave."  
"Hai!"  
And she grabbed the reins of the dragon, happily bouncing after the much taller man. She looked over her shoulder, smiling widely and waving.  
"Bye-bye!"  
Kagome found herself waving and saw that both Shippo and Miroku were doing the same. Sango and Inuyasha simply stood there until the forest had swallowed Sesshoumaru and his strange companions.


End file.
